staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5446 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5446); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5447 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5447); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 6 Powrót; serial przygodowy TVP 08:55 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i maszyna pogody, odc. 26 (Rupert and the Weather Machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:10 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 10:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Urodzinowe przyjęcie; program dla dzieci 10:20 Małgosia i buciki - Czary mary odc. 31 (Franny's Feet / Like magic); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:50 Szerokie tory. Katyń 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 3 Wodna kraina (odc. 3 Wodna kraina) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2093 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2211; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5448 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5448); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5449 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5449); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda; 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2094 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2212; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Zazdrosna żyrafa, odc. 37 (odc. 11, seria II) (Jealows giraffe); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Król rzeki (River King, The) 95'; thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2005) 22:15 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne 23:15 Śmiertelna intryga (Framed for Murder) - txt.str.777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Czeka na nas świat; komedia 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Murmurando; film krótkometrażowy TVP 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 229 (MASH (s. X, ep. G07 Follies of the Living)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 23; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 176 Niebezpieczny jadłospis; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Andrzej Grabowski 11:05 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Familiada - odc. 1837 Wydanie Specjalne; teleturniej 12:20 Tak to leciało! - (96); teleturniej 13:25 Podwodne królestwo Aliwal (Aliwal Shoah); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 591 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 835; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 11/19 (October Road, ep. 10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 51 (252) Świadek koronny; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 592 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 576 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Prawie jak żywe (My Fake Baby) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - P. S. (P. S.) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:45 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP 02:45 Pod presją (Juror, The) 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 04:50 Prawie jak żywe (My Fake Baby); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:03 Go�� poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:12 Go�� poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:50 Go�� poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:10 Min�a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Go��; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 R�d Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. II (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:20 Min�a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:04 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Info Dziennik - Go��; STEREO, 16:9 02:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:29 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:44 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9 03:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:59 Newsroom - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:25 Min�a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 08:25 Janka - odc.12 - Ucieczka (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:00 �piewnik kresowy (1); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Kr�lik z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 364; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez �wiat - (90) Statek; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:10 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 820; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:45 Z�otopolscy - odc. 172* Notes; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z �ycia - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - Wielkie, wi�ksze, najwi�ksze - 80 lat Polskiego Radia - cz.1; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA �YWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka doros�ego cz�owieka - (115); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Nie przespa� sus�a; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio obro�ca; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:15 Londy�czycy II - odc. 16/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:05 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat min�o" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:40 Ekstradycja III - odc. 10/10; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio obro�ca; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Blondynka - odc. 8/13* - Noc szczuro�apa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 364; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:05 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1580) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (32) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (31) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (32) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (33) 08:30 Scooby Doo (14) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (218) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (55) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (301) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (302) 11:30 Linia życia (51) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (178) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (8) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1311) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (303) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (175) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1312) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (52) 20:00 Gra o życie 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 16 news (11) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (25) 23:05 12 dni grozy 01:00 Zagadkowa Noc (580) 03:00 Zza kamery... (46) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (689) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Prosto w serce (94) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1446) 11:35 Brzydula (19) 12:05 Brzydula (20) 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (585) 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy (813) 14:20 Detektywi (835) 14:55 Detektyw Monk (11) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (182) 17:55 Prosto w serce (95) 18:25 Detektywi (836) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1447) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (814) 21:30 Dr House (14) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (27) 23:30 Goście (12) 00:30 Superwizjer (925) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:45 Nic straconego